A song for Edward
by Scaramoush
Summary: Bella and Edward story, Alice is included too ;D Bella is writing a song for Edwards birthday. but Edward doesn't knwo this. Bella gets mad at him. She and Alice go to a musical-show-choir. Where does it end? enjoy reading


**_A/N: right in the beginning I have to say, I'm from GERMANY^^_**

**_but I think I got it real good – or… well… I hope so xDDD_**

**_I transalted it from the german story - MY german story =)  
_**

**_if you find any mistakes please tell me and I will change it :D_**

**_but you can also tell me if you think is bad or good of course ;)_**

**_(I prefer the good part, but of course say what you think about it =D)_**

**_so please have fun while reading =):_**

**_Disclamer (my first^^): I do not own the charackters of the story, just the idea is mine!_**

**_okay, beside the fact, that this story got translated into russian from Nao_Kawakita (thanks a lot) she also made pictures for it:_**

**_http:/cs11225(dot)vkontakte(dot)ru/u83250305/110995798/x_b61d595c(dot)jpg_**  
**_and_**  
**_http:/i027(dot)radikal(dot)ru/1102/85/52efb2123136(dot)png_**

**_so a thousands of thanks here!_**

**Edwards'**** Song (on English)**

Edwards' Birthday was in sight and I still didn't know what to buy for him. Absentmindedly I warbled a little melody away, which I devised right now. The next moment I occurred the lyrics for it, too.

"**We're here right now, we still stand together. **

**We're here right now, there'll never be another. **

**We're here right, we'll never be alone. **

**We're here right now, that's** … hm oh yeah … **that's what we've always shown.**"

Fast I collared a piece of paper and wrote it down. The melody I would hold in my had. I always did it like that.

I have to admit it, I'm writing songs, but that's something no one would ever hear. I started thinking again. Of course Edward said he wanted nothing but me to be with him. Surely. I also talked to Alice about it, but she just said, his family would give him year to year coupons. But for his girlfriend that's not the right present.

I sung my new song again, when someone tapped me on my shoulder. I turned around a bit to fast, just to see – Alice.

"Damn it Alice, have you to shock me like that?"

She just laughed and in the end I started laughing, too.

"I never knew you are singing so well. What song was it?"

Well singing? Me? I never thought about that.

"So… a well… that was… yeah… I… I don't really know it… yeah … I guess I heard it somewhere and… yeah… kept it in my mind somehow." Did I mention it? I think it's kind of embarrassing to write songs.

"If you would have told less yeahs I would have believed you. Perhaps. Come on, I thought I'm your best friend. I won't tell it!"

I hesitated, but where she's right she's right. "Well ok, but don't laugh, yeah? I'm writing songs." Alice was much exited.

"Real songs? Really? That's so cool! Can I hear some? Please, please, please, please, please?" She put on an angelic face while begging.

"Later perhaps Alice, but right now, I have to think about Edward's present!" Just one more month.

Alice thought about it a moment, then here face lit up. "You still need a present? Write a song to Edward and sing it to him! We could make a CD. He would love it."

I was shocked. Write AND sing my own song to Edward? What was she thinking? "That's completely ridiculous, I can't even sing! I would perhaps know how to write a song for him, but there are two things against it: First he would be able to here it before his birthday and, second, I don't know anyone, who would sing it. And you for sure not, too!"

"Of course I know someone, who sings very well and if I would talk long enough to him, he will do it. Well, ok it's a she."

I hated it, if Alice did something like this. "And would you like to tell me, who this SOMEONE is?"

She grinned at me. "You." No other word. Nothing else was needed. "Me? Are you kidding? As if I could do it! I'm not good enough. I know I'm not bad, but … no, I can't do that."

Alice' grinned more. "Of course you can! We'll go in a choir together, where I'm TALKING to the chorister and, well, you have some solos to practise."

If I would be honour to myself, I would have to admit, this idea was not so bad. I loved singing and I was thinking about going in a choir for a longer time, but the solos? Would I able to cope with that? For Edward I would try.

"Ok, but we're playing the song from CD. I wouldn't be able to sing a single note in front of Edward!"

Two days later, it was a Wednesday, I was sitting in Alice' car and we were on our way to the choir. I was very nervous, since I've hear the whole would be a casting. It was a professional musical-choir and they planned to perform the musical Elisabeth. (most songs on youtube)

Alice and I both rehearsed a song. Alice was going to sing 'Reflection' from Christina Aguilera and I decided to sing 'Because of you' from Kelly Clarkson.

We woodshed as much as possible in these two days. Still I was very nervous, as I entered the casting room.

Alice had been the first of us two and has told me, the jury would be very nice, but it hadn't helped much. I was a bundle of nerves. Slowly I went forward.

"Please go on stage right now, so we know how it appears." The words came from a black-haired and very large man, who I liked from the beginning. Beside him sat two women. One of them had long blond hair, a pale skin, nearly as pale as the skin of a vampire, and was as large as the man beside her. The other woman was smaller than the other two, had had dark skin and short brown hair. She was talking. "Miss Swan? Is everything alright?"

I looked in her eyes, they were green. "Eh… I guess I am. I'm just nervous." Now the blond woman interposes. "That's no problem, I'm sure you'll get it. When I am nervous, that always means the scene is good." She smiled and than pointed tempting at the stage.

The black haired man started to explain. "I'm Thomas Walton and my partners are Christine Lade and Rebecca Stert. We just want you to sing a song and we are going to say you, which chance you have. We'll call you when we decided. Are you ready?"

I hesitated and then nodded. The worst, which could happen to me, would be me spanking the song and never see the jury again. I had to wait a moment. Decently Christine told me to sing with microphone. I took it and the music started. (.com/watch?v=VRlNj8RX_-s)

My first tones were hesitating till I thought myself, I would never win that way. I got louder and my voice firmer. I loved that song and after the first strophe I sank into it. I didn't care if I sung a wrong tone or not. I even didn't care if the jury was still listening nor had their fingers in their ears, hoping the song to end soon. I was just singing and sunk into my own world. I was on the clearing with Edward, our clearing.

At the end I just a little bit took my voice back, because it fitted. The song ended and I got back into the hall, recognising the jury was still looking at me without their fingers in their ears.

After a moment of silence Rebecca started talking. "Beautiful Isabella, your voice… What?" She looked at me confused.

"Please call me Bella", I answered. I didn't know why I said this. It was just a reflex.

The blond woman smiled. "Okay, then Bella. Your voice is so beautiful and has a amazing volume. I guess my Peers agree, if I say your chances are very good. "

The other both smiled at me too. I nodded and went to the door fast. Alice was already waiting for me. She ran to me and hugged me. "You sounded great. Even better then we have practiced. Really beautiful." I blushed, but smiled.

The next two days, if it was able, I was much more nervous than at the casting. Of course Edward got to know it too. "What is it, Bella? Is there something at your choir, which I should know? A boy, who could get dangerous to me? Have I to kill someone?"

He smiled my favourite smile and I laughed a bit. "No, everything is alright. And a boy, who could get dangerous to you doesn't exist."

For my luck Emmett and Jasper went hunting with him, other whiles he would have been there when Thomas called.

"Swan", I said into the phone when it rang. "Hello, it's Thomas Walton from the casting. Am I talking to Isabella? I meant Bella?" I heard a laugh from the other side.

I nearly would have let the phone drop. "Yes you do", I answered. For sure I wouldn't have a part, I knew it that moment.

"Very good. I am able to tell you that you have really enjoyed us. We hope you'll play the part of Elisabeth.

This time I really drop the receiver. Fast I got it again. "Sorry", I apologized for the noises he must have heard, "of course I would love to play that part. Thank you, I can't believe it. When will be the first practice?"

"Next week at the same time. Are you able to hand Alice her text and notes for the part of Elisabeth' sister, which we sent to you together with your own? She didn't give us her number!" "Of course!" Thomas hung off.

Then I remembered about what Thomas said about the text and the notes. I went to the postbox and found the paper. There were two packs, of course. Mine was much bigger than hers. I called Alice.

Ten minuets later Alice stood in front of me and hugged me. "I knew it, but of course I didn't tell you."

I just gave her her pack. She took it and while she did her eyes widened and her face lit up more and more. "I didn't know I would have to sing something too, I just looked at your part." She looked up at me and took my bundle too.

"Seems like you won. I'll write a song for Edward and if it's ok, we'll record it", I had to admit, but it wasn't that bad for me.

"Very good! Start writing right now. But don't sing while Edward is around. Other whiles he would know." "I did not plan that", I answered, but in truth I didn't think about that.

One week later Alice came to me with her car once again. Edward stood at my side and gave me a kiss for goodbye. He didn't know anything about my part or about the song I was writing for him. He of course knew of Alice part, but me having one too he didn't know. In his thought I was just singing in the choir and I was dancing a little bit. Nothing important. I thought another way, but I knew a bit more than him. For luck Alice knew how to control her thoughts and so everything was going to be alright.

We started driving much to fast, as always, and because of that we were too early. After waiting a quarter hour, Rebecca arrived and opened the door.

First we should get to know the crew and so we didn't sing much. Everyone was really nice and I enjoyed meeting so many people.

At home Edward already was waiting. Alice and I come together that Alice should talk the most, because I was just a statistic. We did it like that and Alice talked and talked and talked, while I was just sitting beside Edward, his arm around my shoulders and in this moment just happy.

The next weeks were normal, but I kept writing on the song for Edward. I hadn't time often, because he always was with me. But especially during the practice I found the time for it.

One week before his birthday, Edward was hunting with his brothers again. I asked them to, because I had to talk to Alice.

"Have you finished it? Sing it to me", Alice started talking, before I could have said any word. So I just started singing my – no, Edwards' – song.

Alice listened and smiled a bit. When I had ended she said: "Wow Bella, this song we have to record! Your voice, the lyric, the melody, unbelievable.

Two hours later I sat in a professional record-studio and sang my song together with a band, I didn't know. Another hour later I said in front of a painter together with Alice and observed him paint a beautiful cover.

I didn't know where Alice knew this people from and I just didn't ask. At home in my kitchen I asked Alice to take the CD with her, so Edward couldn't find it here.

The last week was over without a important happening. And there he was. Edward's birthday.

A last time Alice asked: "Are you sure you don't want to sing it yourself?" But I answered the same way like the other thirtyseven times: "No, because I won't get out even one tone." Groaning she put the CD in.

Edward came through the door five minuets later. He came to me and I kissed him and whispered: "Happy Birthday!" He smiled happily to me and the others said "Happy Birthday" too.

"Bella, why didn't you stop Alice", he asked laughing. I smiled. "She's the vampire of us two!"

"Now you get your presents", Alice cried and I got nervous. "The coupons?" "And the other mysterious present, this time."

"Oh right, I can't wait to see it", he said with a smile in my direction. I took my breath, like always and because we weren't alone this time I blushed. Edward didn't look at the coupons and just stared at me. I handed him the CD-outlet and Alice pressed the start-button. Edward looked at the outlet in his hand, down at the name: I will be. (this song is in truth from Leona Lewis and if you want to hear it: .com/watch?v=N_CnGUDv5kQ^^)

Edward listened – and no happiness crossed his face, like I hoped. More he looked disappointed for a moment. I stared at him and he stared back at me. When the song had ended Edward said: "Yeah… nice song, good singer. I'm sure I have missed this in my collection till today."

Alice opened her mouth, but I shook my head in her direction, he should know it by himself. Alice closed it again. After these words, his birthday ended for me. He thought I would buy him some CD and that's it? I felt angriness, but I would hold myself back today. But it still was his birthday and I wouldn't show it. The rest of the day wasn't as happy as it began.

The following weeks I wasn't together with Edward very much. To my – or to his? – luck we often practised with the choir.

But of course Edward got to know that I wasn't as happy as before. "What is it Bella? You're that stained the last time", he said to me, while we were driving home in his car. In a quarter-hour Alice was going to pick me up to the last practise.

"What should be? Everything is alright", I answered sharper than necessary. Edward stared at me in shock. The next ten minuets we sat in silence, while I was eating lasagne. Then Alice came.

I walked to her and sat in the car without saying goodbye to Edward. The practise was very well, even if 'Milk' and 'Nothing, Nothing, Nothing' weren't perfect at the first time. But were very good at the second time too.  
At home again I laid down into my pet. My window was closed, so Edward didn't come into my room. I was very nervous, but I got to sleep fast.

As I woke up the next morning the sun was shining already and Alice stood in front of my bed. "What did you do to Edward? He was crossed the whole night and I had to deal with it. It was really hard to think nothing wrong the whole night!"

I apologized and put my clothes on. We started driving, because we had to be early to do a little bit last practise. After that we put on make-up and got into our costumes. Eight o'clock the Cullens arrived with Charlie. I got the longest time make-up of course, while Alice was already finished and went to her family to say hello.

Later she told me she had to try hard not to laugh as Edward asked if I hadn't finished make-up jet. Right then I remembered that Edward still didn't know about my part.

After that my make-up was finished too, so the musical could start at nine o'clock. Outside every sit was placed. (I'm not sure if the song-titles of the musical are right, they're just translated from the german titles *sorry*^^)

_From outside I heard the music from 'Prologue' and our Luccheni told, how the death has fallen in love with Elisabeth. Then Marc, who played the death, came onto the stage. And then suddenly the song has already ended._

_Now I went on the stage and begged my father with 'Like you' to take me with him, wherever he goes. But instead I had to stay with my mother and the family-party. _

_And then I "jumped" from the tower and got saved by the death. I wasn't Bella anymore. I was __Elisabeth Amelie Eugenie, duchess of Bayern and in future Imperator of Austria and queen of Hungarian. _

_Next I'm driving with my mother and my sister to Ischl and got engaged with the Imperator Franz, instead of my sister, who was represented by Alice. But at my marriage the death appeared to tell me with 'the last dance' that he loves me._

_Later I got my way with '__I belong just me' against my mother-in-law._

Everything was very well and soon enough the first act was finished. It took one moment till in understood that the drapery was closed. I had act very good, I knew that because I WAS Elisabeth and didn't act her. I decided to stay behind the open area, so I wouldn't loose refer to my part.

Alice came to me. "What is it, why don't you go outside?" I told her and she laughed. She hugged me and while she was leaving I heard her murmur something like: "Well, I think Edward will have to wait a bit longer!" I didn't listen really. And then I went on.

_The most beautiful songs came. Even if I had already sung my favourite song 'if I want to dance' I had to sing now songs like 'if I would be your mirror' and 'two boats in the night', which I loved much, too._

_And then my dying-scene came and with it the song 'the veil falls'. I thought it sounded unbelievable._

Suddenly I heard applause, while I was still my role and everyone had to bend. Marc and I had to go seventeen times on stage and get applause and everytime I saw Edward look at my, his face glowing.

Everything has to end some time and as soon as I was Bella again I went outside with Alice, just to see Edward standing there. He opened his arms and I ran smiling to him and hugged him.

He whispered in my ear: "Bella, I'm so sorry. I never knew how well you are singing and now I know why you had been mad at me. I know now that you have been singing the song on the CD. I'm an idiot!"

"Yes! You are an idiot", I answered, "but you are my favourite idiot!" "But why didn't you mention it?" "Well, I just wanted you to know it yourself!"

"Somewhere deep inside I knew, but because I had just heard you on the piano before I didn't want to embarrass myself in front of you. Your song is beautiful! I thought that on my birthday too, but it was so impersonal and I wasn't used to that. Other whiles I naturally would have-"

I pushed one finger on his lips to stop him. "Edward, I guess there's something else I have to tell you!" He stiffened and looked at my seriously. "I love you", I said and kissed him passionately.

**The End**

**_A/N: Thank you for reading =). Please review *put on begging face*_**

**_love theSURIKAT :-*_**


End file.
